In the Processes of Breaking
by Strikersky
Summary: He told me three rules but it was the third that scared me... "if you ever do get the idea to leave, I will find you… and I'll do what I must, so you won't get the idea again, even if it involves breaking you." Just what did he mean and why does it feel as if I am breaking? SesshomaruxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Strikersky**

**Its been a long time since I got to write anything, I was watch Inuyasha a while back and I got this great idea for a story so now your reading it. I hope you like it. I'm going to graduating soon, well maybe...and after that I might not have enough time to write so this might be my last story for a long time. But I'm going to try my best to balance my work and having fun. I start school again early so... who knows.**

It was a brand new start of the year Sora wore her old white and black uniform she had not had enough time to buy a new one for the school she had transferred to. Sora had blonde short hair with two long pieces, bright blue eyes, short, and finally a kind personality. Sora walked along the side of the street with a tiny bit of fear for her new school. Finally there she held her excitement as she walked in. She pushed her hair behind her ears. She stood at the gate scared

(What if I go in and no one likes me maybe I should walk back now). She the saw a man with white hair, golden eyes, blue hat, and a dirty red kimono. He stood in front of her

"aren't you coming?" She looked at him straight in his eyes, she saw compassion yet anger. She nodded yes he took her hand and pulled her pasted the gate she blushed.

"Well see you." The boy ran ahead she then thought (Where is he going wait)

"Tell me you name!" She yelled after him he didn't look back as he said

"Inuyasha!" Sora stood there a moment

(Inuyasha… I'm glad we met.) She went into the school build.

xxxxx

She finally made it to her class the teacher told her to wait outside she did so thinking about Inuyasha if he went to this school or not if so why was he here. She then saw the door slide open she looked to see the man he gave a small nod of approval then she walked in he said

"Everyone this is your new school mate Sora Takara she will be in our class for the rest of the year." Sora nervous looked down she heard a few voices

'She so small.'

'But cute'

'Think that's real blonde hair?'

"Anyone have any questions for Sora?"

'Yes is that your real hair color.' She said in almost a whisper

"Yes."

'How was your time in the school so far?'

"It was good a boy… helped…. me get here."

'Really what was his name?'

"I think he said Inuyasha…" She made a small blush saying it out loud. One girl fell off her seat

'Are you okay Kagome?'

'Kagome?' Sora looked at the girl she had long black hair, brown eyes, and a green and white sailor uniform. Sora walked up and offered her hand

"Are you okay?" She took it then said

"Thank you."

XXXXX

It was a week since then her and Kagome had become quick friends then one day Kagome wasn't there she looked around the class then said

"Do you know what happen to Kagome?"

'Poor Kagome she must be sick again.' (Sick?)

After class the other said 'Sora can you bring this homework to Kagome.'

"Me but I don't-"

'Don't worry we wrote the address for you." She took it.

"But-" They were gone she walked . (Just like in my last school but why can't I say anything I- I-) She quickly wiped away her tears. (I might as well change before I go)

xxxxx

Sora finally got to the Higurashi shrine wearing a white dress. The shrine it was huge she then saw a tree she went up to it then smiled it was beautiful showing no sign of dying she then saw a shrine behind it she went up to it. There she spotted a boy in elementary school holding cat food in his hands.

"Sorry does Kagome live here…" He jumped that made her smile as he turned around.

"I'm sorry I frightened you…"

"No its fine I thought- wait your looking for Kagome well there's no way she could be here!" He panicked.

"I know I just wanted to give her, her homework."

"Oh yeah my name is Sota."

"Sora. Um what were you doing here anyway?"

"I was trying to find my cat Buyo but he went inside the shrine and were not supposed to be in here."

"…Well I'll go get him."

"No its fine." She stepped inside.

"There you are." She picked up the big cat when she tripped falling into the well and dropping the cat in the process.

xxxxx

Sora rubbed the back of her head.

"Hello?" (Oh no I fell.) She picked herself up then thought (Where did Sota go? maybe to get help.) She the saw a bird fly into the well.

"Huh." She then spotted some vines then pulled on then (These weren't here before were they?) She then saw a grassy field she looked around

"Pretty" (But where am I where do I go.) She walked forward on the grassy field. There she saw a man with long white hair, golden eyes, red marks on his face, white boa, and a white and red kimono but his was clean unlike the other boy. She walked toward him. "Excuse me… do you know where the next town is?" She looked at him straight in his eyes he looked infuriated.

"You have beautiful eyes ah… I'm sorry…" She bowed just then it started to rain he leaned against the tree but even with that he was getting soaking wet. She then thought to herself (Oh yeah.) She looked in her bag then opened a blue umbrella (Good thing I brought this with me.) She placed it over them.

"It's okay if I stay here till it stop's raining?"

"Do what you want." His voice was harsh but she just smiled happy to be spoken to at all. It wasn't till a half hour later before the rain actually stopped she closed her umbrella putting it away. (I still have to find my way out of here.) She got up the man gripped her hand she said

"Huh what are you-" He looked back and glared at her she silenced. (Where is he taking me?) She followed him even with his rough handling. There she saw a village he let her go but it was old and it looked like no one could have lived there for years. Then she saw some people. She looked back to thank the man but he was no longer there.

"Thank you…" She then walked toward the village. The man looked at her in the distance and scowled.

**I know the chapter was short kinda but I will have another chapter up next week so be patient so till next week an please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strikersky here **

**Its getting closer an closer to graduation, and I'm scared, about the future. But that's not what you want to here about, I'm putting up another chapter now. But I was thinking about writing a story to commemorate my grad it might be Pokémon. Because we all started watch at one time or another it just so happens that Pokémon was my first. But Pokémon isn't as great as I remember it, because in the middle of the episode I would always find myself routing for him. Ash isn't the same. But I hope you like the chapter got a bit off topic...**

As she walked into the town she saw that everyone was staring at her she didn't know why though besides her clothes being different than anyone else she then heard a voice say

'She's in the same clothing as Lady Kagome.' (Sora thought Kagome is here.) Sora walked till she saw Kagome with Inuyasha she had her bike Sora yelled

"Kagome!"

"Sora what are you doing here?"

"Well I fell down this well… and next thing I know I'm here…" She then saw something coming their way Sora said

"Kagome um… is that normal here." She pointed at a huge monster.

"Get down!" Inuyasha dragged Kagome down and Kagome pulled on her hand.

"What was that for?!" Kagome yelled. Then the monster got closer till finally she saw who was on top of that monster she said

"It's that man what is he doing here?" He caught her eyes then he smiled slightly.

"So Inuyasha you have two human girls at your side it must be a trait you got from our beloved father." Then the monster took a women in his hand she was extremely beautiful.

"Mother it can't be-"

"It's me Inuyasha I came back from the grave." Then the monsters grip tightened the little green demon beside him then said

"What a sight when a son won't even help his own mother." Inuyasha then said

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" Sora then said

"please let her go!" Sesshomaru then smirked at her as he jumped down his height was tremendously tall compared to her she backed away he looked down to see her eyes. He pulled her chin close to his face to see those bright blue eyes.

"What rare blue eyes it's hard to find those here." Sora's eyes widened in panic.

"I think I'll make you mine." When he let go she fell her knees. (What did he just say no maybe I was mistaken.) The words ran through her head

'I think I'll make you mine.' Suddenly everything felt like it was going black she fainted.

xxxxx

When she woke up she saw she was no longer face to face with a monster but with Sesshomaru she blushed.

"With the black pearl I will be able to go to the nether world to get Father's treasure." She then saw Sesshomaru meet her eyes.

"You're awake good." He opened a portal she saw him go inside with her in his arm's she blushed and her heart face.

"Why am I-"

"I took you."

"How long-"

"an hour."

"Where-"

"My father's tomb." And just like that all her questions were answered.

xxxxx

She saw huge bones as Sesshomaru flew into the mouth of the monster she was placed down along with the small green demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru why have you brought a human girl along with you?"

"Silence." She cringed away from him she closed her eyes also Sesshomaru noticed this and he tried touch her she backed away.

"Don't hurt me." He looked hurt for a moment then he got angry

"Stand still." She did as commanded scared to do otherwise not wanting to be hit but all he did was touch her beautiful blonde hair she felt uneasy in his stare.

"Don't move." He walked away elegantly then made way to be an old sword that was way pasted its prime. He touched it then it shocked him Sora was wide eyed (How could a sword do that.)

"So Father put a spell on this sword." Suddenly Kagome and Inuyasha appeared.

"Inuyasha, Kagome…" She smiled praying she would be rescued Sesshomaru took her hand placing her closer to the sword.

"Damn you Sesshomaru you pretended she was my mother!" (What you sure miss a lot when you faint.)

"You stupid half breed!" He attacked him then Inuyasha got close to the sword.

"Inuyasha would you just stop fighting and get the stupid sword!"

"Stay out of this Kagome!"

"If you can't hurt him in the body hurt him in the ego hurt his pride."

"Huh okay." He walked up to the sword she saw Sesshomaru give an icy glare to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha touched the sword and it didn't shock him it surprised her. But even so he couldn't take the sword out, Sesshomaru attacked him Sora gripped the sword

"Inuyasha!" She pulled it out Sesshomaru looked back at her scared she back away he threw Inuyasha to the wall. He walked towards her.

"Sora the sword." She didn't know what to so she stood still holding the sword in hand wide eyed then Inuyasha said

"Hand it to me!" the green demon said

"Stupid girl hand it to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Utasi Jaken." Kagome yell

"Sora give it to Inuyasha." Sora held her hands to her ears then dropped the sword she ran only for Sesshomaru to grip her.

"Let go…" He lifted her into his arm's

"…wait"

"Well Inuyasha since I can't have the sword I'll take the girl." Sora was scared she said in her soft pleading voice

"Let go of me please."

"Just sleep for a bit." She knocked out.

XXXXX

Sora found herself awake and in the arms of Sesshomaru "What?"

She panicked against him and woke up. He began placing hands against her short blonde hair. She cringed away from him then tried to get away. Sesshomaru only held her firmly against him. Placing a hand against her cheek

"Please let go I'm not anything you want let go."

"No you're everything I want." She felt herself being pushed to the ground she cried against him

"I'm not going to hurt you Sora… Now stop trying to test my patients. Hold still." She did so only to not make him any angrier than he already was. He took hold of her chin then smirked once he saw the fear in her blue eyes till he saw her tears he then leaned in and kissed her lips exploring every inch of her she blushed he then explored her neck she was pushed against the tree

"Na-no Ses-shomaru-u." He bite her against the neck. Eyeing her clothing it was dirty from their little adventure they had during the day. Sora looked up at him

"You are to stay here and if you try to run away I will find you and punish you." He coaxed her by stroking her cheek but he wanted her even if it meant against her will. He got up and left.

**Well hope you like it please review, till next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Strikersky**

**hows it going graduating in 2 weeks it sucks... Well hope you like this chapter.**

Sora sat there she held her legs into a tight ball waiting for Sesshomaru to return there she saw in the distance him she held herself tighter worried what might happen this time.

"Here get changed." He gave her a white and blue kimono, with long sleeves, and short dress. She looked up at him.

"I don't have all day."

xxxxx

Once she was done all Sora could do was look down Sesshomaru stood over her placing a flower in her hair she winced in fear of him he merely held her in place.

"What's the matter Sora don't tell me your scared of me I wouldn't try anything on you. Without warning..."

He smirked showing his fangs. He placed his hand to her cheek checking her as if to see if she was wounded but she knew that wasn't what he was looking for.

"Why don't you tell me where you came from?" (What but I don't even know all I remember is- The Well… maybe if I go through the well I can go home.) Sesshomaru looked at her almost as if studying her it was as if he knew what she was thinking before she did. He tightened his grip on her

"Where did you come from?"

"…" He growled from not receiving a response.

"Fine." He walked forward she followed reluctantly behind him.

xxxxx

While Sora walked she didn't notice that Sesshomaru was gone she looked around, up, and down but nothing. Finally she tried to call for him.

"Sesshomaru?" But there was no reply. (So I'm lost in the middle of nowhere and now I don't know where to go!) She then felt a fruit go into her mouth it was a pear she took a bite. Sesshomaru lifted it

"I noticed you haven't eaten anything in a while." Then she saw as he dropped the rest of the stuff he had been holding. There was fish, more fruit, and water. She stuck with the fruit. He brought her into his lap petting the top of her head. He didn't want to admit it but she looked cute whatever she did even eating. She looked almost like a rabbit that he kissed her cheek.

xxxxx

On their walk she said in a soft voice

"Where are we going?" He looked back when she cringed he smiled then lifted her into his arm's

"My home." He continued to walk with the small girl in his arms. She looked only to blush against his chest hiding her face he had smelt like flowers. And it had such a calming effect that she had fallen asleep.

XXXXX

Sora woke up in warm blanket she opened her eyes only to see Sesshomaru he laid beside her she looked he smirked Sora just closed her eyes and counted to 10 but he was still there. (Wait oh yeah I forgot I got here somehow from the well.)

"What do you want for breakfast?" He brushed her blonde hair back staring at her blue eyes as they wavered. He sighed leaving then coming back with another kimono.

"Stay here." He instructed this time the kimono was purple and white she didn't like it as much as the one she was wearing now so she dismissed it till Sesshomaru came back he noticed it was still on the ground he scowled as he gave her some food it was fried fish, rice, and soup.

"Eat this." She looked up at him then nodded no.

"I didn't put anything in it so eat."

"I'm just not-"

"Eat." He glared at her.

"I can't-" She then heard him stand and things came crashing down the food fell she looked up at him frightened.

"Why not?"

"Stop let go I don't want to be here I just want to go home..."

"You still don't seem to understand you belong to me." He let her go getting up but before leaving he said

"Take a bath it's in the back." He slammed the sliding door.

xxxxx

Once in the back she thought about what had happened during the day (I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha were looking for me after all they are my friend's right? It's was quite an old bath like the ones they had in the old days. Could it be I went back in time it would make scene but would that make all these monsters demon like in the old legends.)

xxxxx

Sora soon got out drying her hair and putting on her kimono but after that she didn't know what to do exploring the mansion was out of the question after all what if she ran into Sesshomaru. She thought about it and finally thought it was finally a good time to make her escape so she opened the door only to see Sesshomaru he looked down at her.

"Sora you couldn't really be trying to escape could you after all I've done for you…" He closed the door and brought her back inside he held her as he put his head into her hair she noticed he smelled a lot like blood she froze.

"Sora?"

"You smell like blood what-" He glared. (Why does he have such a strong scent of blood he didn't-)

"What are you thinking Sora maybe that I killed a few people or-"

"Stop! I know you wouldn't kill anyone so stop!" She cried. It was the loudest he'd ever heard her speak so he indulged her and smirked finding her weakness.

**Well I hope you liked it I'll update real soon, **

**please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Strikersky**

**Happy Friday, I hope you like my new update. I'll update again real soon. Hope your going to enjoy your summer.**

The next day she woke to Sesshomaru grip it was comforting but she got up anyway scared to get used to it. But Sesshomaru still held a firm grip on her hand he had woken with their hand together. She could still smell the lingering smell of blood.

Later Sesshomaru brought her breakfast she took her time eating it. (This is so good) Sesshomaru held her. "I'll be back soon stay here."

"But where are you going..?"

"Hm…Come." She stared at the man he kissed her once before helping her up. She felt a small blush cross her cheeks.

XXXXX

Sora then saw a man in a bamboo outfit unsure of what to do she hid behind Sesshomaru cowering at the man who reeked the smell of blood and other things as if to cover it up she felt sick just standing there.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru."

"…"

"And what have we here a girl she must be a rare find blue eyes and blonde hair…" Sesshomaru scowled.

"I have this for you a jewel shard with this it will help you lift the Tetseiga and this will help you with the monk with the wind tunnel."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"I just want Inuyasha destroyed good bye Lord Sesshomaru." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sora coughed the gas it felt poisonous. Sesshomaru smirked slightly Sora thought (I don't think this is good… and I don't like the look on his face… I'm scared…) She cried slightly when he looked her way. He gripped her hand dragging her. She was so scared she attempted to fight his grip.

"No wait I don't like that look on your face…" He glared at her as she winced.

"Stop trying to fight me Sora or I'll have to teach you just who is in charge…" His voice was harsh much like it was the other day shocked he lifted her into his arms.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru and her traveled a whole day to finally reach the outskirts of a village and finally she saw Inuyasha, Kagome, a monk, and a small cute fox demon. The first thing Inuyasha said was

"So you still haven't given up on the sword?"

"Such a thing is wasted on you." Inuyasha attacked him but as he pushed Inuyasha back she noticed that Sesshomaru held Inuyasha sword.

"It work's but no…" The monk watched as it happened so he opened his hand and it opened a strange tunnel. She realized it must be the wind tunnel. Sesshomaru throw the small hive to see giant bees. It went willingly inside and the monk was poisoned. Sora cried as she watched demon's attack the village. She ran up to Sesshomaru then said "please stop your hurting everyone." He glared at her

"I told you to stay where you are."

"Huh..?" He lifted a hand then hit her harshly against the face. She felt warm tears down her face as she carefully took steps back.

"What are you doing stay where you are!" He gripped her only for her to bite his hand drawing blood. She turned and ran. Sora thought he was going to run after her but she was wrong as she saw no one.

XXXXX

The next morning Sora finally felt as she was recognizing her way back to the well she saw the grassy field and then saw the well and went through.

Once out she recognized everything she was back she was home it was wonderful to be back again but she started to wonder was everything she just experience real. She still felt the stinging pain after being slapped.

"It was real…" Sora got up out of the well and began to walk home ignoring the stares from wearing a kimono. Sora silently walked in her home to find it was empty and unchanged. She went into bed and longingly went to sleep hiding any pain she wanted to release.

XXXXX

The next day she got up walking to school her friends questioned why she wasn't school for the past few days she smiled and said

"After I went to Kagome's I think I caught her cold…" They accepted her lie seeing as Kagome was well known for always being sick.

xxxxx

Sora walked home when she saw a man waiting she knew he was waiting for her. "Hello Sora."

"Oh it's you Kuria…"

"Where were you for so long?"

"I was sick…" She said softly.

"Are you still sticking with that lie well the whole class might have believed you but I don't." Sora hid her fear of him even though they were dating it wasn't out of love but fear. (It makes me wish Sesshomaru was here- no I shouldn't be thinking of him.) Kuria then said "Tomorrow I expect the truth." He left making her fell empty inside and lonelier than ever.

**Well hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update real soon, See you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Strikersky**

**Well graduating today... And I'm really sad but I decided to put up some of the chapters I was working in dedication for it. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow...Well till then.**

It was only until tomorrow did she realize how much she hated her life she had no family seeing how they were always overseas, no friends as they always abandoned her, and no one who loved her for who she was and not just as an object. Kuria began talking about how useless she was and how he would be the only one who cared but that wasn't true was it? In this world there had to be one person who would love her.

"ARE You LISTENING?" Sora looked up.

"You Stupid-" He was about to slap her when she looked up she saw there was no impact. She looked up to see Sesshomaru in a white suit.

"Sesshomaru."

"If you ever come near her again I won't go so easy on you…" The man was gone Sesshomaru stared at her

"How Dare you Disobey Me… Never Do Something So Stupid Again." Sora looked up at him she was speechless but she was still scared. He gripped her chin forcing her to stare at him in the eyes

"Do You Understand?!" He was trying to be calm but she saw he was anything but.

"You're coming with me…NOW." Sora nodded no (I just got here) but she saw in his eye there was no room for argument so she ran he gripped her as she felt his nails against her arm.

"Bite me and I'll make your punishment much worse than it already is." He took this opportunity to bite harshly against her neck as a warning. Too much was running through her head as she slowly started to faint against him.

XXXXX

The next day Sora woke up in what seemed to be a Zashikirou (Jail) chained to a wall around her foot (Where am I?) She cried slightly. The room was slightly dark there was only a single window but there was no hope of escaping. Sora ran her fingers along the chain then pulled seeing there was no hope for it to break. She heard a door slam open she jumped leaning against the wall to try and get as far away as possible. Sesshomaru came in with his flowing white hair behind him. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him in fear he looked down at her slightly annoyed.

"Here eat this." He put a bowl of soup in front of her. Sora turned away quickly. (Why am I down here in the first place?) Sesshomaru then placed a hand against her face.

"Eat now." She shook at his cold touch.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes it I see that your food isn't eaten, well I'll let you find out." He was gone Sora took the bowl it was warm she tried to eat but it tasted like sand and it was hard to swallow she was sure it was due to her fear but she couldn't comfort herself to eat anymore. Sesshomaru came down with a new kimono it was pink sakura blossoms on it.

"Take this and put it on."

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at her in surprise that she had talked at all.

"You should be happy I watched you that entire day no one cared they either ignored you or took you as for granted. I'm giving you what you want." Confused she stared at him.

"I'm making you my possession."

"I don't want no, such thing…" He glared then smirked

"Don't you…" he walked up to her as she stood backing up. He placed his hand on her face

"You love how I pay attention to you, dress you, feed you, your my doll and you love every moment of it." He tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I'm not your possession… I'm not, no I won't…" He took her hands forcing her to the wall kissing her neck.

"I watched you that day you were alone in a house, ignored by friends, and feared the one you were supposed to love… I'll give you anything you wish… just stay…" he looked deep within her blue eyes and she saw truth but reality slowly slipped in.

"…" "No I can't stay I won't!" His eye twitched in annoyance then he smirked slightly.

"Fine." She tried to push him away but he would release her.

"Let go of me!" He took the chain off her leg.

"I think it's finally time for me to show you just who is in charge."

"No Wait Stop!" He picked her up bringing her to his room here he dropped her to the floor. Tears ran down her face but even though she knew it was too late.

xxxxx

The next morning Sora woke tears still ran down her face with Sesshomaru nowhere in sight her heart stung slightly as she felt the tears fall down. She put on yet another new kimono on the floor and went out the back way to the garden down some steps it was a long way down. Just as she was about to take the first step she heard a harsh voice

"What are you doing?" She looked back to see Sesshomaru he glared at her. She continued to walk down the steps.

"Still trying to disobey me I thought you had learned your lesson…" Petrified she stood rather still.

"That's better now come inside I'll get you some food." She looked toward him then took a step back.

"Sora come here." He gave her his hand when she in turned had shook her head no. He lost it then gripped her neck.

"What makes you think I'll let you get away?" She cried slightly as he let her go she looked up at him he in turn slapped her not thinking straight she fell down the stairs the next thing she knew was that she put a hand to her head it was bleeding Sesshomaru looked shocked as he pulled her close. She stared at the blood.

"Is this my blood..?" The last she heard was Sesshomaru's heart beat it was nice to sleep to.

xxxxx

The next morning she was in a nice room but who's room she then felt bandages on her head but why. She looked around she still felt a little dizzy.

"Where-"

"Sora your awake here drink this."

"Sora? That's me isn't it?"

"Sora have you- What's my name?"

"I-I" She put a hand on her head thinking about it gave her a headache. He placed a hand on her head he was quite close but she didn't push him away.

"Sora…"

"My head it really hurts." It pounded against her head but something didn't feel right she didn't know why. The man then helped her drink it was a bitter taste he promised it would make her feel better. Then he lied her back down he was about to leave when she felt a small stabbing feeling in her heart.

"Don't go." She gripped him and he sat back down holding her close to himself.

"You smell really nice…"

"Do I?" She nodded.

"It's a familiar smell…Sorry but what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Sesshomaru oh…are you important to me..?"

"I'll let you decide." She looked up at him then gave him a true smile

"I don't know why but you make me really happy." Sesshomaru took this moment to kiss her but it surprised him when he felt her kiss back. Sora looked up at him to smile once more before falling asleep against him. Sesshomaru ran his hand over her head.

"Maybe this is for the best…"

XXXXX

It was a week since that day and Sesshomaru saw her smile more and more he didn't talk about the past in front of her at all even though she wanted to know details she thought if she did ask it might lead him to be sad and she didn't want to put the man in an awkward place after all he had done a lot just to make her happy. Sesshomaru said

"I'll be back tonight"

"don't go too far." She smiled

"Come back soon." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He gave a small smile loving every moment she gave him.

**Well I hope you liked it. I'll see you again tomorrow... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Strikersky**

**I'm so tired, so I'm going to put up another chapter like I promised. How's your summer going?**

He never talked about the past but she ignored it thinking it would only hurt him. And after everything he'd done so far for her she didn't want to cause him anymore trouble. This place was amazing in so many ways but she wanted to catch fish. She walked up ahead to where the river was. The water was always so clear and blue she dipped her hands in the water and drank it. She smiled at the clean taste. Flowers bloomed nearby as she rolled up her sleeves she got in. At first Sesshomaru had been hesitant about letting her go at all but he seemed to be okay as long as she stayed near the river. She then heard a sound from the bushes she looked up. He told her it was not possible for any animals to get passed the barrior he placed around the place. But if so what was making that sound. A man appeared he had long black hair he gave a scary smile.

"Sora hello again, I thought Sesshomaru was with you."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"No I don't should I?" He walked but to her as she backed away.

"What's the matter Sora were friends aren't we?" (This man isn't what he seems his smile it's like acid. But what do I do Sesshomaru?)

"Don't be scared I got through the barrior because I know Sesshomaru, remember my name is Naraku…"

"Naraku?" She looked at him but everything about him told her to run.

"Wait here I'll go get him." She ran but tentacles appeared and wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!"

"Why would I? I have found what I wanted no need to go through any more trouble…"

"Sesshomaru help me! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" He then took her into his arms.

"Stupid girl he will not hear your call were we are going." He picked her up as they began to fly away she screamed.

xxxxx

As they floated her voice did not cease as he continued on his way.

"Wind scar!" She felt wind pass by her.

"What was?" Naraku looked they both saw the man and he had silver hair much like Sesshomaru's except it was more untamed.

"Naraku you'll pay for what you've done."

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha…I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well you're going to be in for a surprise when I finally cut you in two." He sighed

"I was hoping I could take you without any resistance but it seems when I don't have to deal with one brother, it's the other… pity…" He dropped her.

"Eh…Ah!" But she was caught by the boy. And Naraku disappeared in a black mist.

"Ugh he got away again… Sora are you okay?"

"Do I know you?"

"Huh?" (This boy seemed more trust worthy then Naraku maybe he can help me back to Sesshomaru if he knows me.)

"I'm sorry I don't remember you I hit my head-"

"That bastard did Sesshomaru do this to you?!"

"Sesshomaru? No he'd never do that!"

"You don't remember but… Sesshomaru kidnaped you come on Kagome will know what to do."

"Inuyasha what do you mean he would do such a thing!" He took her wrist.

"Kagome will explain everything promise."

"No I'm not leaving Sesshomaru will come leave me alone!"

"I don't know what he said but did he ever tell you how you met why your there or why you lost your memories!?"

"No but-"

"Just come on!"

XXXXX

Sora was dragged by the dog demon all the way to the village where she pouted. And no matter how much she yelled or screamed he wouldn't let her go, nor would he let her escape.

xxxxx

Sora was in the small hut with Kagome and Inuyasha, as they tried to explain she had been kidnapped by Sesshomaru but she refused to listen overcome with stubbornness and love for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then said

"Fine think what you want!" She huffed, Kagome then said

"Sora please remember we both came from the same time frame, we went to school together, and that's how we met you even met Inuyasha there."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I've never been to this school before in my entire life."

"Hm… Sora here look at this." Sora took the small device in her hand and it held an image of her on a small screen.

"What is?" Sora placed a hand on her head.

"No stop it!" She dropped the phone. (What is this why was there a picture on that phone? Phone? Phone why do I!? Sesshomaru where are you? What's going on?" Sora got up leaving the room she took a breath of the night air. That's when she saw Inuyasha

"Don't you get it yet! Sesshomaru was lying to you, didn't you ever wonder about your pasted! Your home! Where you came from!" Sora looked at him.

"No, I didn't because I love him." Inuyasha grabbed her then shook her

"Don't you get it! He was tricking you! He doesn't love you! He never did! The whole thing was a lie!" She pushed Inuyasha away

"Never, He'd never do such a thing!"

"Well ask him! Ask him how you lost your memory!" Out of frustration tears ran down her face, for she knew behind Sesshomaru's smile he was hiding something, something she didn't want to know, or remember…" Sora ran, ran for all she was worth her legs were tired by the time she felt she ran far enough.

XXXXX

Sora took heavy breath's but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget Inuyasha's word (He doesn't love you…) But Sesshomaru took every moment to show her. Sure he didn't say it often but she knew he loved her, didn't she? Sora curled into a ball and cried. (No matter how hard I try I can't, I can't remember…what's wrong with me?)

"I want to go home…" Sora then got lifted by familiar hands.

"Sesshomaru…" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Sesshomaru sighed

"Sh… Let's get home." She squeezed on his shirt and he didn't let her go.

xxxxx

Once they got home Sesshomaru held her in his arms "Do you want tea?"

"No" She held onto Sesshomaru.

"Where were you Sora? Did you leave the barrior?"

"No, I didn't! I, I-" Sesshomaru stared at her.

"There was a man in the barrior, he said his name was Naraku…"

"Naraku?" She nodded

"How did you get to be with Inuyasha?"

"Naraku let me go once he saw him, and Inuyasha dragged me with him. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't stop him…"

"I see" He got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To dispose of Inuyasha once and for all." Sora then got up and gripped him.

"NO!" Sesshomaru confused blinked for a moment. He placed his sword down.

"Sora…Did you remember anything with your encounter with Inuyasha?" Sora thought then she thought of the phone Kagome had with the picture of her. But she couldn't tell him that. It might give him more reason to kill them. She didn't know why but the thought of them being killed scared her as if she might lose something important.

"No, I didn't" Sesshomaru glared (He knows) he gripped her arm.

"What did you remember?!"

"Nothing!"

"Stop lying to me." His gripped got a bit tight.

"Sesshomaru let go, it hurts." "I'll kill them, how dare they think to-"

"To help me get my memories back."

"…"

"That's all they wanted was to help me, but why is it you won't. I'm scared of not knowing, of not remembering because without my memories… I'm barely even human!" Sesshomaru shocked out the outburst paused a moment as if thinking out a careful plan.

"Sora"

"Don't touch me."

"Sora"

"…" She tried to get away from him but he grabbed her, she pulled away. Sesshomaru though (I see, this world truly hates me. To take the one thing I love away from me, again and again. If I can't get her stay, she will stay by force.)

"Stop Sora or I'll kill them."

"Huh."

"Inuyasha and that human girl"

"No, you can't!"

"I will it's the only way to stop your memories from coming back."

"No I won't let you!" She pulled him back but he was stronger.

"I'll stay, I'll stay just don't hurt them!" Sesshomaru stopped

"…"

"I'll stay just don't hurt them, I promise I won't leave you ever again just don't harm them…" Sesshomaru pondered on the thought

"Fine but you have to follow some rules one you are never to allow any man to touch you in a way I do, or I'll kill them. Two you are to listen to what I say and if you refuse I'll take it from you. Three if ever do get the idea to leave I will find you… and I'll do what I must so you won't get the idea again even if it involves breaking you." Sora then said

"Okay." Sesshomaru smirked getting his way and the thought that she'd never escape him. That he kissed her. Sora stood still fear corrupting her.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter I'll place a new chapter up next week**

**Till then Jane **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Strikersky **

**and remember when I said my computer was stupid...Well yeah I found another file I saved it to. Thank Gaia for back up saving! Well yeah so enjoy the real 7th chapter. **

A few days had pasted since that day she wasn't allowed to leave the house and it was becoming harder not to break her promise. She wanted out of the place but at that price she knew the man would find her and hurt her friends. There was no escape from the demon Lord. She thought about her lost memories were they much like what she was feeling now, trapped, hopeless, confined. She didn't want to remember anymore. It wasn't possible that she had any happy memories with this man. The door slide open she saw Sesshomaru tower above her. "Sesshomaru?" Swiftly he came in.

(Something's not right…he wasn't coming back till night. What's going on?) He smirked. He leaned down to kiss her she pushed away but there was no fight with the larger man. She cried and screamed.

"Stop! Let go Sesshomaru!" He continued trying to slip off her kimono. But she kicked and screamed. She didn't like it nor want it. Sesshomaru began biting her neck drawing blood she cried against him. She slapped the man when he said

"Still as feisty as ever, I see." He punched her then kissed her again.

"…" His smirk only widened as he said

"I'll be back in a moment love, wait for me won't you." He got up and left in a hurry. Blood dripped from her neck. Escape that was the only thing that ran through her mind 'Run' but she sat still. The sliding door opened Sesshomaru came in. He looked as if he ran a mile but he still had that angry look on his face.

"Don't hurt me please."

"Hurt you what are you-" He looked closer at her a bruise was beginning to form on her face and blood dripped from her neck.

"Who did this to you?!"

"…" Sora was confused that more tears began to form as he leaned down.

"Sora, answer me!"

"…You did." It was like he was playing a cruel game. How could he pretend he was innocent when he had done this to her.

"You did this to me!" She yelled. Sesshomaru then looked more confused than ever he smelt the air having a good idea who done so.

"Sora listen to me, I didn't do this to you. What you saw was a lie." He tried to comfort her but she quivered. She was so scared that she couldn't even look at him.

"Stop…"

"Not till you look at me." She did so and he saw the fear in her eyes. More fear then he ever knew was possible.

"Sora, I promise I didn't do this." She had her doubts but she considered it. He had been acting different once he came in but it didn't erase her fear.

"Sora?"

"I'm scared" He looked at her.

"I'm scared."

"Naraku was the one who did this to you, I will not allow this to happened again." He looked at her hurt form the licked up the blood running down her neck. She blushed but didn't push him away. Then he kissed her scared she pushed away, Sesshomaru sighed he knew this was going to be hard to forget. He lied her back in the bed.

XXXXX

Sora remembered every detailed about what happened to her and no matter what she did she remembered to feeling she couldn't move, and no matter how hard she screamed no on heard her. Sesshomaru was the one to do this to her, even though she trusted him so much.

XXXXX

Sora woke up and she noticed tears falling against her cheek. Sesshomaru beside her, held her

"Sora it was just a nightmare." She held him and cried harder. She was scared Naraku had done this to her but no matter what; she could get the thought out that it was Sesshomaru's face she saw twisted in anger, and lust. She didn't want to see him in this way. Her hand gripped his shirt a bit tighter and she avoided looking at his face till she fell asleep.

xxxxx

The next morning Sora woke up Sesshomaru was beside her he was placing a hand on her head soothingly.

"You had nightmares all night."

"Sorry."

"I don't blame you."

"Hungary?"

"No…" She lied back in bed. She was still so tired she wanted more sleep. Sesshomaru thought to himself then said

"Sora were leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?" He lifted her the way an adult would a child, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked.

"I'll take you there so you can go back to sleep."

"…"

"okay…"

"…"

"Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"You won't abandon me will you?"

"…"

"Sleep a bit longer." She did so falling asleep. But she heard voices small voices they were taking about her. But who exactly was he talking to?

XXXXX

Sora woke up in a different room, unlike the other room this place was extravagant she looked around but there was no sign of him. Sesshomaru was gone at least not in her sights. She sighed wanting to get up but no prevail. She lay there looking around the room till finally she heard the door open. Sesshomaru was there

"Sesshomaru?"

"Sora your awake?"

"Hm…"

"You can come in Rin." Sora looked to see a small girl standing behind him. Sora got up to get a better look at her. She had long black hair, with brown eyes, and an orange kimono. Sora smiled at the girl, she had no idea who she was but she looked so happy to be by Sesshomaru's side. She smiled at her

"My name is Rin, nice to meet you mother." Sora froze for a minute. Then smiled again she was so happy, that Rin called her mother even so she didn't know why. The feeling of happiness just overwhelmed her that she missed Sesshomaru give a small smile. Rin walked over to her asking her questions about herself.

"Will you come pick flowers with me, go sledding in the winter, and help me catch bugs?" Sora smiled and nodded at all the girls silly request's. The girl was so cute that she forgot that Sesshomaru was still in there presents.

"Rin, leave me and Sora we have things to take about." Rin got up and pouted

"Yes my Lord." She was gone.

"Is she yours?" Sesshomaru put off by the question almost fell.

"No I found her she was attacked by wolves, but using the tenseigas power she's here now."

"Tenseiga?"

"Yes"

"Why did she call me mother?"

"Because I told her to do so, you'll be her mother from now on." She nodded. (Is there where he comes when he's not with me?) Her heart ached a bit. Sesshomaru then said

"Sora from this day put you'll be my wife."

"Eh?" She looked at him and she knew he was serious.

"Ah ah ah…" That was the days she did the bravest thing ever she fainted. Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion then sighed placing the covers over her.

XXXXX

A month passed and enjoyed the time she got to spend with Rin, Sesshomaru would join them every once and a while. He never talked much about the wife thing, and she never brought it up. Once she thought of it she would get woozy. Sora held onto Rin's hand

"Can we make rice ball's today mother?"

"Yes of course." She smiled that was when she spotted Sesshomaru

"Sora"

"Yes?"

"Come to my room."

"Okay, Rin be good a play in your room today."

"Okay, Bye mom, My Lord." She ran with a skip in her, she was used to the sudden call's Sesshomaru made on her.

xxxxx

Sora followed Sesshomaru into the room; she walked in and sat down.

"Sora, you've been taking care of Rin well, she never stops talking about you."

"…Thank you."

"I told you I would have you as a wife, but you never answered me…"

"I-I don't know, I've never consider-"

"You will be married to me, weather you'd like to or not.

" "But-"

"It was a mistake to think you might consider it"

"But Sesshomaru!"

"Enough." She cringed.

"Whether you want to or not, you'll be married to me!" He kissed her not allowing her to have another thought in the matter. Tears fell but Sesshomaru ceased to stop.

"The ceremony will begin in a week's time." Tears continued to fall as her life ceased to be hers.

"…I'll never be married to you…" She walked out without another word.

xxxxx

Sora was with Rin in the backyard, she thought about the words she said to him but she was scared Sesshomaru was going in a sense going to kill her.

"Mother?"

"Yes Rin?" She gave a small smile.

"What did Lord Sesshomaru say to you?" She looked very happy and Sora then said

"Um- well-" (I can't tell Rin, she'd hate me.) That was when she heard an explosion a gust of wind ran by them. Sora heard Rin scream.

"Rin!" She held her. She fell against Rin and she felt her leg it was in pain. She looked at her she was scared

"Rin, please run."

"What about you I can't leave you!"

"Rin, I can't move…you have to."

"I'll get Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran, Sora was just glad she got away. Sora looked she saw seven men they all had a confident smirk considering they were in demon territory. Sora tried to move but it was no prevail, she was stuck there. The one with the long braid noticed her and smiled

"Look what we got here, a trapped rabbit." Sora wanted to get away but there was no hope in doing so, by the time Sesshomaru found her she was going to be dead by his hands.

"Bankotsu is this, the girl?"

"Yeah I think so, she is human, I think." Bankotsu lifted her up.

"Let go of me"

"Pretty words, from a hostage…" She looked up at him, but she saw no room for argument, she was only happy enough that Rin got away in time. He picked her up and ran out of the mansion.

**Hope you liked it well it was lot of trouble to find hope it was worth it, see ya **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo Stikersky**

**hows it going, so tired... Well hope you like my new chapter. **

The next day she was walking by the side of the humans well at least she thought they were human's she could no longer tell. If so they did amazing things for human's even beating demons twice there height. (Could anyone grow to be so strong?)

XXXXX

Bankotsu held a sword on his back and it looked as if it could weigh a ton he then said

"I would have never have guessed you were Sesshomaru's type."

"Eh" She blushed.

"Sesshomaru always seemed like the type to have someone more, I don't know cruel, like himself." He smiled while saying so

"Of course you are cute, but you're not really my type, my type has to have bigger-" She blushed again. Jankotsu then said

"Bankotsu!" He laughed

"Don't worry Jankotsu, I won't hurt her just a few questions out of curiosity."

"I still can't believe that someone like you could capture the heart of my Sesshomaru! Oh well I still have Inuyasha!" He screamed. Sora continued to walk even though these two seemed talkative the other members of the group silently moved along as if they were used to it.

"So why are you together with a cruel jerk like him?"

"…I don't remember."

"What if your shy to say-"

"No I just I can't remember. I hit my head, and he cared for me. He didn't tell me anything about my pasted, so I never asked."

"Why would you never ask!" Jankotsu said slightly annoyed.

"I didn't want to see him hurt again." Bankotsu said

"Hurt? Him?" He laughed.

"What could make him feel, wait feel that way at all?"

"It was the only memory I had he looked scared and then, I saw blood."Bankotsu stared her and saw she spoke of nothing but the truth. Bankotsu placed a hand on her head

"I can see why he likes you so much. And I change my mind you are my type, fall in love with me."He demanded.

"Huh?" (I must have heard wrong, why would anyone fall in love with me?)

"I said you're going to be my women!"

"Eh" She looked at him he smiled in all seriousness. (So not only do I have a scary demon as a 'husband' but now I have a demanding guy making me love him. What did I do to deserve this! Why don't they ever ask for my opinion?) She fainted with a shocked expression on her face.

xxxxx

Once she woke up she saw she was being carried by Bankotsu he smiled at her

"Your awake you scared me for a second, you're lucky Suikotsu is here. He looked after you. Good thing he's a doctor." She looked to see that a man with black hair and strange markings.

"Um thank you." She gave a small smile. He scoffed and looked away from her. (So I just had a dream I should have known) She smiled to herself.

"Man you sure are weak, but don't worry with me at your side, I'll always protect you."

"Eh?" She looked faint again.

"Um, by protect me you mean as it's your job to protect me, right?"

"No, you're going to my wife so naturally I'm going to." Confused she walked on ahead. Yelling at him

"Are you sure you haven't mistaken love for like?"

"No, positive."

"Maybe you're sick, Suikotsu should look over you."

"No, it was you that just fainted."

"You ate something bad, like bad fish. Here I think I have something for that." She heard the others laugh at her denial. She took something out of her pocket.

"Aw… you care about me. I knew I loved you for a reason." She blushed.

"No, you don't love me." He gripped her hand

"Why is it that you don't want me to love you. Are you scared of Sesshomaru?" She nodded her head no.

"Why would anyone fall in love with someone like me, I'm not anything that you want"

'No your everything that I want!' (Sesshomaru? Why did that feel familiar, why is it that I think of Sesshomaru?) Bankotsu then said

"Sora are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

xxxxx

They finally made it to a mountain as she climbed she noticed that some of the members were being a bit sluggish. She could understand why she like the air on the mountain. Bankotsu gripped her hand as they noticed that the mountain was built like a maze but Bankotsu seemed to know where he was going. They went in that was where she saw Naraku he was hanging from a wall.

"Naraku I have brought you the girl."

"Hm…So it's you Sora, I was counting on Rin but you will do fine. After all Sesshomaru will do almost anything for your safety."

"About that Naraku, I want the girl."

"…"

"Do what you want with her but she will remain bait for Sesshomaru and until then you are not to go near her."

"What?! …Fine" He left with her.

XXXXX

The next day she was placed in a room alone she had no idea what to do, she was scared and she wanted to go home. That was when she heard a small knock on her window.

"Huh." She saw Bankotsu point to the lock on her window. She opened it.

"Thanks love."

"I though you weren't supposed to be here."

"Oh that, I lied you are going to be my wife I should try and get to know you a little better till then."

"How about this, what's your favorite color?"

"Um…yellow, no silver" (Like Sesshomaru, no wait am I thinking?)

"Hm, I see I think I like the color blue." He placed a hand under her chin.

"Yes defiantly blue." She blushed

"So where are you from?"

"From, I don't know"

"You don't but-"

"I just can't remember."

"What does Sesshomaru mean to you?"

"Mean to me?"

"Yeah there has to be a reason you stayed with him for so long…"

"I stayed because, I-I he told me I loved him. I believed him."

"Did you?"

"…" She heard a knock on the door.

"Ugh…I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." He kissed her cheek leaving out the window.

**Hope you liked this new chapter till later...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo Strikersky **

**Well doing my best to get a job and go to collage, no luck so far but I'll get there one day. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far and ****continue reading. Enjoy my new chapter. **

It had been a few weeks and she began to like Bankotsu, he was like the brother she never had he laughed with her and did almost anything to make her happy. But it had been a long time since she had seen him, Sesshomaru. Whenever she was left alone she always found her mind being drifted away back to him. She loved him.

XXXXX

Bankotsu came through the window like he always did

"Hey Sora."

"Bankotsu"

"I can't wait until tomorrow; you get to comeback with me."

"Why is that did Naraku change his mind?"

"What no Sesshomaru is here once he's gone, we can be together every day." (Sesshomaru no, that can't be he's too strong to lose)

"No…"

"Sora" She ran out.

"Wait Sora!" She ran into the court yard that was where she saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…" He looked her way. Just before she had time to get to him she felt her hand being pulled back.

"She's mine Sesshomaru; she's never coming back with you!" Bankotsu held her. Sesshomaru scowled. Naraku then smiled

"Oh yes about our deal Bankotsu…" He was attacked by a tentacle.

"I have no use for you anymore…" Blood dripped form the wound.

"Ah Bankotsu!" He fell.

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu?"

"Huh… what was I thinking when I teamed with Naraku. I should have just taken you away… At least then I wouldn't have to see you cry…" He smiled

"I really love you Sora…"

"It's okay you don't have to lie anymore."

"Lie?"

"Yeah I know you just liked me like a sister" He laughed

"It's funny that no matter how many times I tell you, you still don't believe me… I love you Sora, if I couldn't even convince of that I wonder why...?" He kissed her.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be together, but I was never one to give up. I don't know when, but you'll be mine one day Sora…"

"Huh what do you mean? Bankotsu?!" He was dead, tears dripped from her eyes to his face. (No, Bankotsu…) Naraku then said

"Huh it's time to get rid of you too Sesshomaru!" She saw him conjure up a purple smoke and shot it at him but before she knew it she was in from on the shot. She didn't know why but all she could think of was she didn't want anyone to die, not now, and especially not Sesshomaru…

XXXXX

Sora woke up she looked around (But where am I this time?) She looked it was her old room. She scanned everything was as she first left it.

"Why am I here?" She got up and got ready for school. (Something is wrong here but what is it? Where am I? Why am I here again? Why do I remember this place? But better question what happened to Sesshomaru?)

xxxxx

Once she got to school she looked around everything seemed alright but she still had no idea how she got there or what was going to happen. (Maybe everything was a dream.) She shook her head at the thought after all everything was too real to be just a dream. "Sora!" She saw was a Bankotsu in a school uniform.

"Eh?" He looked at her then smiled

"What's wrong you look like you just saw ghost?"

"Why are you here Bankotsu?" He looked confused and said

"I come here every day; I have to go to school, right?"

"Huh no I mean why, are you here? You were in the feudal era, and you died, I remember!" Bankotsu smiled as he saw her tears.

"It was just a dream, you must still be half asleep…I'll never leave you." He held her but she knew something was not right. Bankotsu followed her to class. (If Bankotsu is here could it be he's here too.)

xxxxx

Sora went to class but she was not able to concentrate everything was to strange for her mind to comprehend. If everything really was a dream, why was it, she could not recall what happened the day before. Sora failed to notice that Bankotsu watched her.

"Hey sensei I think Sora, is sick may I take her to the nurses office?"

"Sure." He took her hand and dragged her away. But the nurse's office was the last place they were going to.

xxxxx

They walked around town still holding her hand firmly into his own.

"Bankotsu wait what about school."

"You weren't paying attention anyway, let's be delinquencies."

"Huh." He smiled. He dragged her into an amusement park she was still trying to talk him out of it. After the first few rides Sora began to smile as much as before.

They sat down at a table when he handed her ice cream.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Why is it you did this for me?" He smiled

"Because I love you remember?"

"Love me?" She blushed as he was at it again with the love but she didn't love him, didn't he remember? She blushed.

"I-I why, why do you love me?"

"Well that's easy, remember when we met that day you found me beat up, outside, and it started raining… As if my day wasn't bad enough." He smiled

XXxxxXX

[It was just starting to rain Bankotsu looked up at the sky when he felt the rain was gone. He looked to see and umbrella over his head and beautiful blue eyes.

"Um are you okay?" when every other man or women would pretend not to see him this girl came.

"I'm fine." He looked away as to avoid her eyes filled with concerned.

"My house isn't too far away, if you want to come?"

"…" He got up.

xxxxx

He followed her once they got there she began to bandage up his wounds.

"Um…I'm sorry but, is your name Bankotsu?"

"Yea what of it?"

"Sorry but the class wanted me to- to ask if you might come back to class."

"Is that why you brought me here?!"

"No, you were hurt so-"

"So you thought you could get me to get to class, and once I get there you'll ignore me!"

"Huh, what do you-"

"I'm not going back and that's final!" She continued to bandage him up.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes I did but I can't let these wounds get infected." He blushed,

"Fine."

"…"

"Why were you coming to get me?"

"The class asked me."

"And you said yes?"

"No, not really"

"So they forced you to come get me."

"No they just made me without permission." He laughed

"That's the same…"

"I don't mind it happens all the time."

"People force you to do stuff."

"No not really." For some reason that bothered him, seeing that a small girl would get forced into things.

"I don't like that."

"Huh."

"Hey I'll come with you to school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if I do you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Let me walk you home every day."

"Okay." She finished up then saw it was still raining.

"If you want you can stay here, I'll sleep on the couch." Bankotsu followed her to the room. Then sat down then pulled her down

"We can both fit." He placed an arm around her then fell asleep leaving a confused Sora under him.

XXXXX

The next day they arrived at school that was when Bankotsu saw how popular Sora was with men but she didn't seem to know. Bankotsu smiled at the idea he had.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. And that was how the rumor started that they were dating.]

XXxxxXX

"So that was when you loved me?"

"Yeah, I still do, you're the only girl worth loving." She blushed again

"So will you be my girlfriend, I've been going to school, and doing what you say, can't you see that I'll change I'll do anything for you!" The blushed continued to form

"Eh?" He began to make a scene that others were watching them. (Eh? What am I going to do? I can't faint.) She looked up at him he was serious and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I-I I just can't do it." She ran away crying. Bankotsu then said

"Sora! Not again!" (So this happened before and he still does it?) She ran but a huge mob of girls surrounded him as she ran. He seemed to dislike them but he couldn't get by to run for her.

xxxxx

Sora had run far enough but it was finally getting late she thought about going home but she still had no idea if Bankotsu might find her. She looked around but she knew it she was lost. She walked around but nothing looked familiar.

"Uh…where am I?" She walked till she saw silver hair.

"Sesshomaru?" She followed him he looked exactly like her Sesshomaru except he was wearing a black suit she gripped his jacket. He looked back and once she saw the look in his eyes she knew something was not right…

"Sorry do I know you?" She slowly let go of him.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were someone I knew."

"Ah, does he look a great deal like me?" She nodded (You are him.) She smiled

"Sorry, I better go."

"Why don't you join me, it's getting late, I can take you home once I pick up someone."

"Um, thank you." She followed him

"Your name?"

"Sora."

"You didn't ask for mine."

"Sorry." He smiled

"Its Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" (The same name, what's wrong with this place?)

"I know it's strange my father had a weird naming sense."

"No, not that"

"Well here we are." He saw that it was a daycare. They went in.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin, I told you to quit calling me that people will get strange ideas."

"Sorry My Lord." He sighed.

"Is this your girlfriend she's so pretty."

"In a way" He smiled.

"My name is Rin, and you are?"

"My name is Sora…Nice to meet you Rin." She smiled.

xxxxx

Once they made it back to his apartment he said

"Rin, I'll be right back. Tell Jaken."

"Yes M'Lord." He sighed she was gone.

"Will she be okay?"

"Fine, it was actually one of the first times Rin ever got along with someone. Thank you." He smiled.

"Um, no need." They walked ahead together. Sesshomaru then said

"This was actually a first."

"A first for what?"

"Usually women just stare as I walk by, no one so boldly came up to me." She blushed

"No that's not-" He smiled again. (This is strange that this Sesshomaru gave me such a smile…I can't remember the last time I saw it.)

"So this guy, where is he if you like him so much?"

"Hm…He just disappeared…" She looked at the ground (Out of my existence).

"Well considering you love him so much, I wonder why he never came back for you. If it were me I'd never let you out of my sight."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to ask would you consider going out with me?"

"Eh…" He smiled again.-

**Sorry to cut off on some suspenseful moments but hope you liked it**

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just giving you a heads up for the next chapter and a choice, would you live in a perfect world were the dreams last forever or would you face the harsh reality? Sesshomaru has given you a choice to stay with him, or you can return to the real Sesshomaru. Which life is in store for you? There will be two new chapters next week an eternal dream or a harsh reality. Hope you're looking forward to it. Tell me what life you'd choose till then,**

**-Strikersky**


	11. Eternal Dream

**Strikersky and if you are reading this,**

**You have chosen and Eternal dream. A world made for only you, but as in a dream you are running from a harsher reality... Don't regret any choice **

**you make.**

**...**

**Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real.**  
**-Tupac Shakur**

**...**

"I wanted to ask would you consider going out with me?"

"Eh…" He smiled again. (Unlike my Sesshomaru, he gave me a choice like I always wanted. He smiles, not a smirk but a real smile. He's the man, I've always dreamed about…)

"Sora?" She looked at the man confused he stared at her. (Why does he look so scared, and why is it I don't have the will to leave him.) She smiled and held him

"I'll stay…" He smiled holding the girl.

XXXXX

A few months' had past Sora had grown to love the man and everything he did, he was so different compared to others. She loved visiting Rin on her days off and picking her up from school, it was great. She was walking home with Bankotsu he was angry he knew about her dating the older but he was still unhappy about it. Showing it by scowling

"What's the matter Bankotsu?"

"You know what's wrong how could you date someone like that, he's going to hurt you!"

"Someone like me, huh?" Sora looked and smiled

"Sesshomaru!"

"I thought I'd come see you, want to come and-"

"Don't pretend like I'm not here!" Bankotsu yelled Sesshomaru smirked

"What's the matter you low class delinquent scared I'll take her away for good." They began to yell at each other.

"Let's take this outside!"

"We are outside" Sesshomaru said. Sora then said

"Wait stop!" Before they could fight they froze in place as they looked at her.

"Um, huh sorry, but please don't fight." She looked up at them pleading with bright blue eyes. Sesshomaru then said

"I have better things to do then waste my time with you."

"Same!" Sora smiled a bit (Is this how they would have acted?) Sora thought silently to herself.

"I have to leave, Sora keep guard with Him."

"What was that?!" Bankotsu said angrily. He left Sora walked as Bankotsu said

"I don't understand why, you chose him over me? I love you Sora, I would have done anything for you…" Sora looked back and held his hand

"I know"

"Sora maybe we weren't meant to be together, but one day you will be mine." She smiled

"You told me already." Bankotsu held her hand walking her toward home.

xxxxx

Once she was home she waved to Bankotsu as he smiled and left. She opened the door to her apartment to see Sesshomaru on her couch.

"Thought you'd never get here"

"What are you-" He kissed her.

"Where's that idiotic delinquent?"

"He went home…"

"Oh"

"…"

"Sora I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She sat next to him.

"Remember when we met?"

"Yea"

"You said you were looking for someone, who was it?" (He was you all along.)

"…Nobody, he disappeared remember?"

"Is that so?" He looked at her. (I never saw him again, maybe everything was just a dream. But that still doesn't explain why I don't remember anything before that day… Or why I'm slowly forgetting him, soon he'll to be just a dream… My Sesshomaru…)

"The reason I asked was because, I want you to come move in with me"

"Really?"

"Yes if you don't mind…" She smiled and held him

"Of course. I love you Sesshomaru!" (I don't care if I forget him or the other world I don't want to waste another moment remembering the past when I have a future with you.)

XXxxxXX

Sesshomaru looked at the small girl in his arms; it had been a month since he had heard her voice, since he had seen her beautiful sky blue eyes. He brushed back her blonde hair and stared at her. It was like she was in an eternal sleep... but he could imagine her waking at any moment.

"When are you going to wake? I've been waiting for a long time now, could you really love the world you're in now…More than-" The girl made a soft moan. He got up placing the girl in bed and he whispered softly

"I'll wait forever…Sora"

* * *

**In an Eternal Dream never regret your choices**

**but this is not over for those who don't believe in a dream, for those who can accept a Harsh Reality please wait for my next chapter till then,**

**-Strikersky**

**This is not the end...**


	12. Harsh Reality

**Strikersky,**

**when facing a reality, its nothing like dreaming a dream. No the world is not sweet place and it will stop you. If you have chosen you to continue on **

**t****he path you started on you still have a ways to go before you can revive the ending you have waited for. Thank you for reading.  
**

**...**

**A sweet dream for the wisher**

**a trial of thorns for the seeker,**

**not unlike the rose itself**

**-Firion (Final fantasy Dissidia) **

**...**

"I wanted to ask would you consider going out with me?"

"Eh…" He smiled again. (Unlike my Sesshomaru, he gave me a choice like I always wanted. He smiles, not a smirk but a real smile. He's the man, I've always dreamed about…But why is it…I can't be with him.)

"Sora?" He reached out for her she back away.

"I like you, but not in the way you want me too. I'm sorry but my Sesshomaru is forceful" She laughed.

"He doesn't take no for an answer, he has way to much pride, and- and" She cried

"No matter what he still loved me, he gave me everything. I could have ever wanted… I love him… Sorry but I have to find him." He smiled

"Is that so… Well that's easy first you have to wake up, wake up Sora…"

'Sora'

xxxxx

Sora woke up she was crying but she didn't know why.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" She asked the demon he looked at her confused, then did something she didn't expect, he held her.

"Ah?"

"Sora if you ever think about doing something like that again. I'll never let you see the light again." She smiled

"Yes" In his own way he was worried about her and that made her happy (but what might have happened if she said yes to that Sesshomaru? Would I have slept forever?) She nudged the thought away she was happy to be back with her Sesshomaru.

XXXXX

She followed Sesshomaru into the forest trail, after that day he never really left her side and Sora realized that even all the bad things that happened between them she loved Sesshomaru with all her heart. Sora began to notice strange things the trail looked familiar as if she walked down the road a million times. But she couldn't remember the reason why. That was when she followed Sesshomaru into a grassy field and she saw a familiar sight. It was the well to go back to her time.

"Why did you take me here Sesshomaru?"

"…" He stared at her, she expected him to make a rude remark but he said

"You are free, you can go home."

"Eh..?" She stared at him again but he was in all seriousness. Her heart felt as if it might break; break in a way she'd never get the pieces back together. She gave a fake smile. (I should have known no one wants me, I was just a toy, a way to pass time.)

"I can go home? Really? I'm so happy." (Yeah I can go home, I won't have to see him again, I can forget.)

"I better go then." Tears fell from her cheek when she turned away from him. (I can't let him see me like this. It was selfish of me to think, I might get to be happy with him forever. But isn't it okay for me to have one selfish wish…) She turned and held him.

"I hate you, you said you loved me but was it all a lie?!" She cried harder never letting go.

"You said I was everything you wanted, I don't want to leave you! I want to stay by your side! After everything you did you'll let me go? I-I- I love you!" Sesshomaru kissed her then smiled wiping away her never ending tears.

"You really are a strange girl, I give you what you want and all you want to do is stay by my side. You know after this I'll never let you go? I gave you your freedom and you" He smiled "Gave it back." She was so small compared to the demon.

"I'll give you one last chance" He placed a hand, lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"You may leave, or you can stay here forever… You get this chance only once. Because once you make your choice trust me when I say you'll never be allowed to escape and if you do I may end up hurting you, even though it is never my intention."

"You"

"Huh, you heard me right?"

"It's always been you."

"Fine…" He cut his wrist revealing blood.

"Drink." She did as told tasting the blood it was bitter but sweet. He kissed her

"Understand this, a contract with a demon is forever, you should have ran while you could." She looked up at him

"I belong to you." He nodded she gave a small smile (He is the one after all who gave me meaning, your my everything Sesshomaru).

**...**

**A Harsh Reality is never easy, its a world where everyone has to live through but that's life and for many they would have it no other way, while **

**f****or others a dream would be so much sweeter.**

**Please continue reading till later.**


	13. Epilogue

**Well I decided to make one final chapter I hope you like it.**

It had been a year since that day she spent every moment with him he made well to keep his promise after the contract many things changed about her she never aged, her scene of smell was better, even her sense of hearing she had a feeling that it all had to do with the blood but he never said anything about it. Rin had went away for a bit, to live in the village Kagome used to live in, after Naraku's death it effected everyone the once destructive Japan was now a peaceful place to be. Kagome was gone and Sora she was sure that meant she could never get through the well either at least not without, her. She heard rumor going about the mansion that Inuyasha was looking for her and going to the well every day to see if Kagome would in fact one day return. Sora smiled at the thought Kagome would return one day, it just wasn't the right time yet. Kagome always went on about school maybe in two more years she would return… but there never was a guarantee.

XXxxxXX

Sora decided today was the day she left the mansion she took one look at the place then left, (Sesshomaru was going to kill her or at least never let her see the light again as he promised). She looked toward the familiar path that was where she saw Inuyasha she smiled at him.

"Hello again Inuyasha."

"Sora, why?"

"I wanted to see you at least one more time…"

"One more time?"

"Yeah, did you know when I first met you? I really liked you…When I was young I was very sick, I wasn't allowed out till I got older. That was when I realized how scary the world was, but when I met you, you made me really happy giving me a chance to get there." She smiled.

"Well stay, we can be together…" She nodded no

"I can't because we both know who I'd been replacing…I can't replace Kagome." "

You knew." "Yeah, I always did, it used to make me quite angry…" He smiled

"It doesn't mean you can't stay here. You don't have to return to him…"

"But I do, I belong to Sesshomaru… He gave me my everything. Good bye Inuyasha…" He smiled

"Yeah"

xxxxx

Sora returned home only to see Sesshomaru waiting for her

"Where were you?" She smiled

"nowhere." "…" He gripped her

"You smell"

"Bad?"

"Like Inuyasha, why were you with him?"

"I just wanted to tell him good bye." He gripped her and pulled her into his chest.

"Why do you always disobey me? Do you want me to hurt you?" he kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I'll never leave you promise, I love you, only you." "Good because I never planned to let you go."

Even if you break me, I'm not scared anymore. This time I know you do everything out of love, I'm not scared of breaking because you'll still love me, long after I was broken.

**Hope you liked my final chapter**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
